


Getting Head on the Enterprise

by GalaxyAce



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Head on the Enterprise

Spock couldn't keep his hands, or his mouth, off McCoy. Underneath him, McCoy had his eyes shut and was clenching his hands in Spock's hair while moaning.

"Are you comfortable? May I continue?" Spock asked, biting McCoy's neck gently enough to ensure a hickey would form soon. McCoy nodded tentatively and Spock kissed the doctor's neck and continued down his thin frame, pausing at the waistband of his uniform pants. Spock unbuttoned the black pants McCoy was wearing and pulled them down, revealing a very visible hard bulge under the thin cloth that was McCoy's underwear. He quickly pulled McCoy's underwear down and was shortly met with a hard cock springing out of its textile confines. Spock grimaced at the sight and promptly made eye contact with McCoy.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, Leonard." Spock murmured while pressing kisses on the head of McCoy's cock. McCoy's eyes rolled back in pleasure and he sucked in a sharp breath, wrapping his arms around Spock's neck. Spock licked McCoy's shaft up and down, eliciting multiple groans from the doctor, and finally took McCoy's whole cock into his mouth. The warmth of the Vulcan's mouth on his sensitive appendage caused him to tilt his head back and moan. Spock's mouth moved up and down on McCoy's hard cock; he applied pressure with his tongue to the underside of the head of McCoy's dick, causing him to buck up in Spock's mouth. It didn't take long for McCoy to come. Spock swallowed his lovers' sticky release with a smile.

Since they began seeing each other, Spock had become wonderfully adept at making his boyfriend reach orgasm by sucking his dick. McCoy was extremely grateful.


End file.
